Running for your Death
by bobbymcfoogle
Summary: The classic scene of Rose and the Doctor from "The Stolen Earth", but with a rather tragic twist. Please leave a review. Warnings: character death I've given it away now! and spoilers for Stolen Earth.


**Running For Your Death. The reunion, but with a twist. This is made for no profit!**

"THINK Donna – you met Rose; what did she say?" The Doctor's fuse seems to be coming to an end – Donna's inane repetition of this cryptic phrase brings him to the end of his tether and it is driving him mad that he can't solve this; he hates not being able to solve things.

"Just … the darkness is coming." More blank looks and insubstantial thoughts. _How many times has she repeated this?_

"Anything else?" He feels that his face no longer looks as patient as he'd hoped: _The universe is at stake – can't she engage herself slightly?_ She's about to say more, but something lights in her eyes as a figure in the distance catches her gaze.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" For a moment, the Doctor looks utterly perplexed. Donna smiles and nods to the scene over his shoulder.

He whirls around and the tension in his forehead and mind is released. He feels as if his heart is ready to burst and his head is full of warm air; he can barely speak, breathe or think. Davros could be right in front of him, telling him his plans for world domination and the Doctor wouldn't even blink, too focussed upon what he is seeing right now. After a few seconds, the realisation begins to set in. Her smile radiates and the cold, empty place in his heart finally thaws and is replenished. _I've waited for this for so long … so many times I wished I could have died, yet this was the moment that kept me going through the darkness and the despair. She's finally here._

All he can think of is getting to her; kissing every inch of her face and holding her in his arms; leaning his brow upon hers and breathing in her scent; staring into those brown eyes that have haunted his dreams since the moment he last saw her. Before he knows it he has broken in to a run. Even with all the death and destruction of the street, this is the best moment of his life. How ironic it is, then, that death and decay provide the best conditions for flowering; _for the rejuvenation of a Rose. Out of the ashes rises new life_ – or in this case, brings back craved memories_._ In all his nine hundred odd years of life, this instant is the one that ranks highest in his heart. He's running faster than he has ever done so and the whole-hearted, honest, blundering smile plastered across his face is mirrored in hers. They are so close – several mere yards and they'll be together once more.

But Rose sees it before he does. From behind the carnage comes a metallic foe, screeching that familiar battle cry. She falters and looks at the Doctor – she recognises he is the potential victim and cries out. The frenecity of their breaths become one and the Doctor realises that these could be his last; but at least they're with her.

He knows that the deathly blow is coming. Time seems to have lapsed and he can see the scene as though he is not involved, and in slow motion; but the expected blow does strike.

Another one does, but it's physical and human. Rose has blocked it. As always, she is his saviour and protector. In this short amount of time she has barred the death ray of the dalek with her own body, saving him and sacrificing herself.

_Oh, oh God – not again. Not like this._

The world crumbles around him and he is barely aware of the blasts of the Captain's gun, obliterating the dalek.

The blow had only hit half of her body, yet the damage caused is irreparable, causing her to writhe on the floor in pain as he cradles her in his arms, sobbing.

"Doctor … I missed you. I came so – so far. S-sometimes I was too late …"

"You know how it is … worlds to save... Oh – please … please don't die."

_Not again. Please … she can't. I – I must tell her how I feel. Before it's too late …_

"I should have said earlier: Rose Tyler, I …"

But it _is_ too late. She has fallen into the eternal slumber of those for whom life in this world has ceased.

The Doctor embraces her lifeless body in his arms and sobs in to her hair. After what seems like lifetimes, he carries her to the TARDIS and lays her down on the cold, iron floor. He's unaware of Jack and Donna's feeble presence, able only to think of the one person he needs. She will take her final journey with him; the one that will make sure her attackers meet a fate that will finally allow him vengeance. Final closure.


End file.
